vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Rose
Summary Shadow Rose is an RHG fighter affiliated with the Ministry clan. He became involved with said clan in order to get close to and ultimately get his revenge on Magus, the clan’s founder. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Shadow Rose Origin: Rock Hard Gladiators Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Stickman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled whip user, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation, Duplication, Invisibility Attack Potency: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Fought Derax to a standstill, Defeated King Loxias, AAlbusUUmbra, Garo, Shura, Jade, and Rosie) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to many other RHGs some of whom can move this fast, Blitzed Jade) Lifting Strength: Class T Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Took hits from Shura, King Loxias) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Rose Creeper and Glowing Rose Standard Equipment: Glowing Rose, Rose Creeper Intelligence: Gifted (Shadow Rose is highly skilled in combat, a master of Karate and Bushinryu, and is extremely skilled with mixing various moves in with different ranges to allow for a variety of unpredictable combos. He is highly observant in combat, preferring to analyze enemies' combat style and create strategies on the fly in order to counter attack, usually disarming the opponent in the process, and he currently has a perfect 6-0 win record, with two of them being won in direct sunlight which impairs his vision. His skill is so great that Nhazul acknowledges him as an impressive fighter and on one occasion asked if Shadow Rose would teach him some of his techniques.) Weaknesses: Some of his special moves blow away his Glowing Rose forcing it into a recharge period. Sunlight makes him uncomfortable and slightly impairs his vision. Fire based abilities can easily destroy the Rose Creeper and prevent its use until it regrows. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rose Creeper:' Shadow Rose's weapon of choice, the Rose Creeper is a whip Shadow Rose is able to create at will. Shadow Rose is able to control the length of the Rose Creeper with his mind and the weapon itself cannot be disarmed as it is connected to Shadow Rose's body, and even if snapped or burned it can regenerate in seconds. *'Glowing Rose:' The Glowing Rose is a magic, rose-shaped construct Shadow Rose uses in combat as both an "ultimate shield" for blocking attacks and for special techniques. Shadow Rose can also use the Glowing Rose to create barriers, and by combining the defensive properties of the Glowing Rose with his own offensive power he can create a counter force against physical attacks strong enough to shatter the bones of his opponent's limbs. **'Roshi Smasher:' Shadow Rose focuses his power into the Glowing Rose and strikes the ground, causing a large explosion. **'Rosi Strike:' A ranged variant of Roshi Smasher, Shadow Rose channels his power into the Glowing Rose and launches it at the opponent, causing a large explosion on impact. **'Thorn blade:' Shadow Rose throws the Glowing Rose in a similar fashion as Roshi Strike, and lets it transform into a multitude of wind slashes when it reaches the opponent, subjecting his target to a relentless assault. **'Rozu Tekiatsu:' Shadow Rose's ultimate technique, slicing the opponent with the Glowing Rose, Shadow rose traps the opponent in a vortex around himself which is filled with rose petals, slashing them numerous times in rapid succession before exploding and propelling them upwards. *'Teleport:' Shadow throws the Glowing Rose into the air and disappears from his present location as petals cover him; he then reappears at a different location. *'Rose Clone:' Shadow Rose can transform the Glowing Rose into a clone of himself while rendering himself invisible, redirecting the opponent's attention as a means of tricking them into attacking the clone and leaving themselves open to a sneak attack. This ability is effective enough to trick someone who is looking directly at Shadow Rose without them noticing that he has made a clone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Rock Hard Gladiators Category:Gladiators Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Whip Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 7